What Follows
by Puff Tenshi
Summary: The lives of three Dunmers take a dramatic turn after a mysterious figure enters their world, forcing them to rid it away.
1. Chapter 1: Into the Haze

Heck yeah... I'm goin' wit it, and it dang sure better be good! This story has been playin' in my head for at least two weeks. I gotta bring it up; you're gonna like it too. Hopefully. C'mon, y' know I love the Elder Scrolls... or maybe u don't but anyway!! Let's get it poppin' already, I'm anxious!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the make-shift characters of my head. Period. And I don't care.

* * *

**"**Marion!!"

Walking along the stone walkways of the marketplace, Ariel Winchest was in a hazed frenzy. It had been four hours since she sent her brother to the First Addition to retrive a book, but he hadn't been back after that. The task was not that difficult; he knew where his location was, but that was always his attitude. Never listened to anyone's orders, even if it was the most important_. He always thinks about himself, she though. What does he take me for, his mule?_ Soon, she decided walking agrily wouldn't solve the answer to her problem, and came across a citizen who was minding his own business.

"Hey," Ariel said, trying to tone down the rage in her voice, "Have you seen that no-good brother of mine Marion?"

The Nord man gave her a startled look. "Um... no," he muttered. "I'm not really sure where--"

"Never mind." She cut him off abruptly.

It was usually her habit to speak to someone as if he or she knew her, then walk off like nothing even happened, but Ariel never let it bother her. It was basicly part of her personality, and as a Dark Elf, it wasn't uncommon to see such a race with that trait. As she strolled down the pavement, the Nord man looked back at her with an impressed nod. Time passed as Ariel made her way to the First Addition, contemplating every step of the way.

It was a tough month for her; remebering working as a part-time bartender at The Feed Bag, the job usually wasn't easy. She got in an arguement with one customer, near-brawl with another, and drove their best customer out of the bar for good. And as punishment for being so distruptive, Ariel was fired from the bar two weeks ago. Yeah... she could get pretty pissy at times. But it was being at the Arcane University that changed her attitude. Believe it or not, she had an interest with Illusion and different types of magic, since she was 9 years old. Though she never thought-- in her 20 years of living -- that it would come true. She went there about a week ago, pleading for them to let her join, and finally gave in. Ariel was excited, but had some doubts, wondering if anything went wrong... it couldn't be wrong.

Finally, ariving at her desired location, Ariel busted through the door of the book store. Her nostrolls flaring, the confused clerk stared at her defiantly, unknown of the situation at hand. As she walked over to the counter, both eyes met between the two, not giving a darn about the broken door handle.

The clerk tried to smile. "Hello ma'am."

"My brother, Marion," she said. "Has he been in here?"

"Yes, Ariel, he's been in here."

"Really? Then tell me; where is he _now_?"

"Well..."

Tapping her fingers on the counter, she waited for a quick reply. "Well what?"

"Well..." he started. "When he was about to ask for the book, a woman I expected came inside to get a manual she ordered to have. Of course, she was a beautful woman, fine Bosmer. So, like any love-intentioned man would do, he quickly got the book you wanted and followed her out the door."

The clerk could tell that Ariel was getting agitated (she crossed her arms in suspese, raising an eyebrow). He scratched his head, still completely confused, but regained his patience as she stormed out the First Addition without saying a word.

* * *

Meanwhile, her brother Marion, who had caught up with the woman, sat besides each other on a bench outside the park, chatting. He was two years older than his sister, and had a reputation as "The Wisecraker". Standing about six feet tall, somewhat muscular, with red eyes and long, midnight blue hair he so proudly hailed, Marion couldn't stop making hilarious remarks about life. No one could keep him quiet. He always had to crack up those wise jokes. Hence his nickname. Though at times, people would forget about his comedian side when he had his selfish side. Life was one big joke to him. Famous for having a smart mouth and ignoring other's orders, he really couldn't help it. When there was a situation, Marion would let the people in on a joke to brighten up their dull lives. He liked fights, gorgeous women and for some unfathomable reason, singng. Unknown to anyone but his sister, he enjoyed singing, and had a radiant voice, but never let anyone else in on the secret as it "interfered with his hard-earned persona". Despite his crazy ways, Ariel still had respect for him because they'd been through so much, and reminded her to move on with their lives and not let anything stop them.

As she entered the gardens, she peered out into he distance, and could make out her brother and the woman, mentioned earlier by the clerk. Then, she thought for a mintute; It wouldn't be nice to just walk right in front of them, with that mad expression on her face. She'd done too much of that already, and she'd be damned if she did it again. For one quic minute, she pondered at the plan of, and nesassarily... sneaking up on them. _Yes, that will be funnier for me; Marion's had his last laugh._

Snickering at the thought, Ariel walked down the steps from the entrance, keeping silent footsteps to the duo. She went into the brushes, trampled over flowers, hushed one over-looking guard, and made her way behind the bench.

"Yes, if you sprinkle the stew with those spices...". As Marion talked about, he felt a strange aurora of someone's presence near him, glancing sideways and putting the conversation with the Bosmer-- who gave him a concerned look-- on hold. He fnally looked back...

...And there stood Ariel, staring at him with a playful smirk on her face.

"Hello."

"Oh," he murmured, brushing back his hair. "Hello, yes, did you need--"

"It was nice meeting you," Ariel remarked to the young woman, who was dazed to find someone sneaking up on her. Forming a smile upon her face, Ariel continued. "But you _must_ have somewhere you need to be. So in all means," she explained with a wave of her hand. "Leave."

Somewhat offended, the High Elf woman got up and left, not giving a 'good-bye' to stone-cold Marion.

He was still oblivious to the situation when he threw his hands up defensively. "Tch, I was just there, and you ruined it."

"Ruined what?" bellowed Ariel, putting one hand on her hip defiantly. I asked for you to do one thing, just one, but you still insisted on not listening and going your own way. Whatever it is, you should clean up your act. It's not proper when a grown man has to mimic the ingorance of a child. Responsibility is heading for you, whether you like it or not!"

Seeing she was about to lose it, Marion shook his head. It was right what he expected to see out of his sister, and he knew it. _Clean up_ _my act?_ he thought. Never. It was who he was, in his blood. There was no such thing as cleaning up his act now, because he couldn't. But he wasn't ignorant; he had been reminded of his character before, so he knew where he had crossed the line. Yet he continued to bask in the feeling of being heard by, and gaining unwanted attention, because quite frankly... he just didn't care.

"Sister," he finally answered in an understanding tone. "Don't you worry about it. I have your book right here." He gave her the book, which rested on the bench after he got up. She stared at it, and her brother went on in the same tone. "You know my actions clearly, and it pains me to see you in such dominance." Not listening to his apologies, Ariel regained focus and straightened up, wiping that frown of her face. She embarrassed the both of them enough, and realized how hungry she had been. Deciding what time it is, she gave a slight smile.

"I'm starving," she tirely stated, scratching the back of her neck. "I'm going back to the Arcane University, maybe grab a pound of grapes along the way ." Before she started to leave, Marion had asked to walk with her for a little, and she accepted. Making the trip back, he talked about some stuff, catching on with the latest rumors and stories, and Ariel just listened. She loved her brother, but sometimes she just couldn't handle her life. The past six years had been even harder; ever since the incident envolving their family, they were having a hard time distinguishing fantasy from reality. She remembered the incident, but never talked of it again. It just wasn't right; she understood why she acted how she acted, and why her brother was him. They never wanted to take responsibility, and now... now they had to. As she gazed into the sunset forming over the empire of Tamriel, Marion noticed how quiet she had been.

"Sister, is there a problem?" he asked concerned.

Ariel shook her head. "It's nothing, just... well..." Her words choked in her throat. "Sometimes... I just wish... things could be different."

A/N: Ok that is about it for the first page. What I wanted was to kinda let you get to know the first two main characters in the story, Ariel and Marion Winchest. I do my best in my stories, so hopefully I can keep the main plot, but remind you of my confused Dumners at the same time. Expect changes in the whole thing too, as I can't make up my mind from time to time. First Oblivion fanfic; please R&R, and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Best Buds

A/N: Yeah, here's page two of the story. I may sound a bit down right now, but at least I have a reason. C'mon people,this is The Elder Scrolls series! One of the best rpgs to come out on the market. You can't tell me there are no reviews. It's my own made up story, and I don't follow the original plotlines of the game because I know them too well and it's time I treated this series like a movie. Like a movie! Pant... pant... ok I'm alright. Just wanted to clear that up. Anyway you're about to meet the third highly main character of the fic; who? You'll see.

Disclaimer: I told you, I DON'T OWN THE DAMN SERIES!!! SHEESH!!!

_**Best Buds**_

Darkness gloomed over Tamriel as Ariel arrived at the Arcane Univerity. Today wasn't exactly as she planned it would be, but being back at her sanctuary was worth it. Though she could have been back a little earlier, the walk with her brother slowed her down, since he loved to stop sometimes and enjoy the nature. He got tired eventually, and decided it was time for him to head home. The same thought ran through Ariel's cluttered mind. As the breezy wind blew softly and crickets chirpped, she too decided it was time to call it a day.

Ariel, opening the door ever so quietly, came inside to see no one in the front room. Usually, Tar-Meena would be speaking with the others about something she found, and vice versa, or maybe a little bickering from time to time about something stupid. But instead, there was an air of silence, and in her current state, Ariel wanted it to stay that way. She sighed, and took to the living quarters, finding everyone on their bedrolls, asleep peacefully. She changed into her nightly wardrobe, and walked silent footsteps over to her bedroll, putting her belongings in the wooden chest in the progress. Yawning, she lied down, ready to rest her working body and mind, ready to get going for a new day.

Several hours later, as Ariel was in a near deep sleep, she felt something nudging on her back. It was quite annoying; she did her best to ignore it anyway, hoping that whoever was doing so realized what he or she was in for-- disturbing her rest like that. Nevertheless, it kept on nudging, intent on waking her up. Ariel got pestured at this and shoved the elbow off her back, mumbling and cussing to herself.

"Ugh... excuse you for being _rude,_" she whispered indignantly.

Ariel closed her eyes again, but they soon opened up as a fist punched her in the back. Having enough of this, she turned around, nearly close to cussing out the one responsible, but refrained when another female Dunmer gigled incoherantly.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep, Ariel," she said, stopping her laughter.

Ariel just stared. "Nice to see a little sense of humor, Oriana."

Pretty smart of her best friend, Oriana. They'd been friends since childhood, and always had each other's back at times. She was attractive, with her hair in a long ponytail. She had the humorosity, like Marion, but determined just like Ariel. Besides sharing those traits, she was surprisingly gifted. Only being a third-rate acrobatics and katana practitioner, she showcased a perfect skill of balance and stability, always emerging with prize. It was her dream to be a famous warrior, but what she made up for in talent and perfection, she lacked in her reputation. She was known for being ditzy, a fool, and a whore. And it was true, the whole... whore thing. Maybe not everything else, but the whore thing-- unmistakenly true. Her last boyfriend, err... sexual experience was just two weeks ago. No one at the university knew but her friend; if they knew then she would be dead gone. Not good at all. Ariel never cared anyway-- Oriana was grown up and could do whatever she wanted, and that was good enough for her.

She nodded. "I have alot of sense of everything, my friend," Oriana informed. "Understand?"

Ariel yawned. "Not really. I understand some of us need to go back to bed, though."

Oriana snickered at her remark, but she meant it. She was exhausted and wanted to go to bed, not stay up and chit-chat about nothing in general.

"What do you want?" Ariel finally asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to get on your nerves, is all."

"Well you've accomplished that goal five minutes ago when you puched me in my back, hero. Speak to you in the morning."

"But can't we just talk--"

"Goodnite." Ariel turned around and lied back down.

Stunned at the whole reaction, Oriana looked dazed. _I guess she's just tired_; _she'll snap out of it_, she thought. But she knew what time it was; freakin' damn late. So it was no surprise when she found herself lying down on her bedroll, fast asleep before she could get one word out. The whole atmosphere was silent and peaceful, yet again.

* * *

The next day, morning arrived sooner than expected. Birds sung happily, and the Sun shone in all of its radiance, while the sky smirked a orangish-blue color. The time was probably around 7:00 when Oriana was the first to be up, followed by the other students. They greeted each other their 'good mornings', dressed into their robes, and headed out for their studies of alchemy and magic. Everyone except Ariel-- the one and only-- who was snoozing and enjoying the comfort of being in her own little world. But there was no time for that; she would be entirely busy for almost the whole day, and sleep was not on her schedule. So wth that thought coming to mind, Oriana pushed her on her shoulders. 

"Wake up, woman," she almost whispered. "Time to wake up."

Ariel shrugged. "_Mother, not yet,"_ she mumbled.

"Huh?" Oriana was confused. "I don't know what you are talking about; this is your friend, lazybones. And your friend says it's time to wake up, so I suggest you do so."

Flincing, the sleepy Dunmer opened her eyes and turned to see her friend, who looked concerned. She yawned and regained consciousness of reality.

"Mmm... I was asleep, huh?"

"Well of course, you idiot!" Oriana joked. "Speaking of the whole 'mother' thing; how crazy you are!"

"Pardon me, I never imagined I was the crazy one. Shame on me."

"Yes, and then you'll know because you'll never see _my_ crazy self again."

"Talos help us."

"Anyone help us."

The two chuckled, and Ariel decided to get up and start the brand new day. As she went to put on her mage robe, her friend mentioned the "busy" schedule she had been boasting about all yesterday. How she would finally try to contribute to the university, and maybe consider making herself a bit more usefull.

Oriana continued. "Really my friend, It seems you don't understand what _you _want to do right now. Probably ran into your selfish brother yesterday; he didn't speak of me, did he?"

"Oh no," Ariel remembered. "He was too busy trying to woo over another girl. Such an ass he is."

"Tee-hee, that's what I thought," said her friend, relieved. She walked over to Ariel, who was already fully clothed. Wraping her arm around her shoulders, she smiled. "It is good to have you around."

Ariel smiled back. "Yeah. Let's get some fresh air."

* * *

A/N: Ok, you graceful humans, that about raps up page two. I decided to stop right here, because I hate writing out too much. But I'm satisfied, as always. Thanks to anyone taking the time to read my imagination. Be back soon! 


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Lover

Chapter Three is here, yeah it is. I'm taking time to do this, so I'm glad to see people who enjoy it. Also, thanks to **Julio Navarrow** for your helpful comments; less sometimes isn't more.

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna say it anymore; I have no ownership. Now leave me the heck alone.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Imperial City. As the morning blossomed, people walked in the Marketplace, minding their own businesses. Like everyday in the city, rumors floated and coversations arose. Merchants might file complants, and/or compete to see which of their stores are the best. It was all nonsense and play in the streets of the city, but the only thing that made the place-to-be different were the likes of two people. 

"So, he sent me a letter saying how he loved me..."

Ariel and Oriana were in the Marketplace, walking around and getting some excecise. Oriana had been chatting on and on about the man she slept with a couple of weeks ago, and her friend kept quiet most of the time, listening to the story. Though her various stories about anything were wacky, Ariel liked to hear what she had to say, being that her 'adventures' were just that- wacky. They had been talking for about two hours straight; Ariel soon realized that she needed to get started on her scheduled tasks, so she stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry to cut you off," she said. "But I do, in fact, have things that need to be done."

Remembering the tasks, Oriana agreed. "True. And here it is."

She pulled out a rolled piece of parchment from her sleeve, snickering mischeiveingly. Surprised, Ariel snatched it out of her hand.

"You sneak!" Ariel said, embarrased and ready to pass out. "Where did you find that?"

Oriana rolled her eyes. "Under your bedroll."

"You looked under my bedroll?"

"Well don't blame me, it was sticking out ever so slightly."

"I need to work on my stealth skills more often."

"You don't have to remind me," Oriana kidded. "What's so private about your affairs?"

Speaking to her, almost in a whisper, Ariel explained how she met up with someone yesterday, when she was walking to the university. Marion was gone by then, so she was by herself, but anyway it was this Imperial man who wanted to speak with her. He asked her if she knew of a group, named the Knights of the Thorn. Uneasy but oblivious to the whole situation, she answered yes. Just a yes. Believing he found out all he needed to know, he left, not even bothering to offer his name.

Oriana stood dumbfounded, having heard what her friend believed happened. "That's all?"

"That's all," Ariel confirmed.

The both stood there like stumps on a log, trying to understand what took place the day before. It was unbelievable to see that someone would say a few words, then leave as if it were just as important. _The Knights of the Thorn_, thought Ariel._ I know of them, but who is in it_? After spending a few minutes reflecting, Ariel came to a firm descicion.

"Someone wants to see me." she stated in a toneless voice.

"What about it?" asked Oriana, raising an eyebrow.

"It's so obvious," praised Ariel, begining to unravel the parchment. There was a letter written, and it read:

_Hello, my dear Dunmer. You are so beautiful. I've seen you around the Imperial City and elsewhere, and I've deeply hailed your presence. It would be an honor if you could met me. The location is Cheydinhal, and look for a building called the Thorn Lodge. You will find me waiting there._

_Farwil Idarys_

Oriana, who was reading it alongside her friend, was quiet for a minute.

And then she burst into laughter.

"He wants you!"

Ariel wasn't smiling anymore. Her expression was distasteful, and even as Oriana found the whole thing humorous, she could not even give a sign of doubt. It was easy to handle the fact that she was dominant, determined. But to be told that she radiated in an astonishing amount of beauty-- unpredictable. No man bothered to ask her for his company, never really had a boyfriend, to tell the truth. So this was somewhat amazing to her, but she still didn't show it.

"Wow," Ariel said in fake cheerfulness. "In all my life, I never thought the first man who had to take a liking in me, sexually, was none other than the gitwit himself." She held the note tightly in her grasp. "How special I am."

"Don't be so silly," chuckled Oriana. "I will say though, you should feel proud of yourself."

Eyes wide open, Ariel stared at her. "Mmm?"

"I mean, Farwil... if he weren't your 'lover' to be, I might have fallen for him myself."

"_What_?"

The two were quiet again. They stared hard into each other's eyes; Ariel did not approve of her friends' opinion. Sometimes it was difficult to get the message of what was rubbed off on her, and turned out that Oriana never really understood what she would say _herself_. Like she ever even thought about that gitwit anyway, poor girl.

Conscious, Ariel felt confident again. "I'm going over there to see if I can sort this mess out."

"If that's what you choose to do, fine," her friend stated with arms crossed. "Because I'm not following."

"And I never asked if you could," Ariel smarted off.

"Good luck."

Oriana started to walk away, but before she could leave her presence, she looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, and by the way," she said. "The whole fall-in-love thing... that was a joke. Forgive me."

The last thing she saw was the passionate look on Ariel's face as she walked off, leaving her to ponder admist the working citizens and stone buildings.

**T E S T I M O N I E S**

Hours passed, and the day would be completely come to an end sooner or later. Today was a beautiful day, indeed, but there was one major setback that ruined all the fun. The heat. Maybe not hot enough, but the way Ariel walked through the trails -and in that long, green mage robe that conceiled her whole body- then it was scorching. Every step taken, she wished for a drink of water; _could have brought some to carry with me_, she thought. It would've been easier but... it didn't matter just yet. The walk from Imeprial City to Cheydinhal wasn't too far from distance, as she figured it would be. As she looked at the Cyrodil roadmap she carried, her mind was refreshed that it was less than a mile apart from each other. Not too bad. She still thirsted for a drink of water though.

During her little trip, she could hear near distant sounds of voices. It didn't sound like voices, but it was something oddly strange. Something familiar.

Curious, Ariel looked around her surroundings, still hearing the sounds but not finding anything. Then she peered out forward, tracking the sounds to be a few feet in front of her. As she stepped off the main road onto the green, grassy terrain, there was a small pond protected by a number of trees. Some flowers were bloomed near the pond, and butterflies fluttered in the spirit of everything. That was all very lovely, but Ariel still heard sounds, and was determined to find out what they were. Suddenly, there were vocals.

_"Ariel.. my lovely girl..."_

The voices of two people echoed around her mind; like an entity controlled the spot, as she thought. They continued to speak, changing from simple words to an array of chants, dialouge, emotions... anything. Everything - the pond, the nature, the birds - began to softly fade away as a shadowy haze surrounded Ariel until she could not stand it. Her expression turned fearful, figeting at the crudeness of the ghostly voices that crowded her subconscious deeper... and deeper. Unable to take it anymore, she closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would all soon disappear.

They did.

To her intent, she jumped as a horse strolled past her, taking its drink out of the pond. Fallen on the grass, she gasped roughly for a minute.

As Ariel caught her breath, a sound of footsteps were coming in closer and closer behind her, until a hand tapped its finger on her right shoulder.

"Are you standing up already?" the familiar, arrogant voice asked.

She knew that voice better than anyone else. Of course, it was Marion.

He stood there, arms crossed and dressed in leather armor (without the helmet and sheild), staring below him at his sister, who regained consciousness of reality. It was unusal to see him out-- at least dressed the way he was. Like he somehow gained an intrest in fighting, adventure, and all that in between. Soon after a thoughtful minute, Ariel turned her head to look up above.

"Huh... what?"

"Get up, Ariel."

As he lended a hand, Marion helped her up off the ground, still unaware of her reason for falling over like she did. She felt ill, rubbing on her forehead as if she just caught a terrific headache. Her heart pounded relentlessly, still in complete shock of the experience that just took place five or ten minutes ago, and Ariel was nearly close to tears.

"Are you alright?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

She nodded, restraining herself. "Yes, I'm fine."

But she was lying. Something happened to her, and one side demanded she tell the truth of what scared her to death, though it was so unexplainable and unreasonable, telling the truth was immpossible at this point. While she dusted off the backside of her robe, Marion rolled his eyes .

"Never mind," he gave in, pulling out a 5 inch rope.

"What are you doing here?"

"Excercising, of course," he responded, tying his hair into a ponytail. "I've been doing this since I was seventeen, my sister, so don't look so surprised."

"How come I was never aware of it?"

"Because you're not around when I'm around. Or did you forget?"

Ariel shrugged. "Oh, that's right."

Snickering, Marion walked past her over to his horse, who was still taking its drink out of the pond. A paint horse, the saddle resting on its back, and breathing in the clean, fresh air that blew softly. He had bought the animal a couple of weeks eariler, since he had saved up the gold to buy one and not have to stroll around on his feet any longer. Good idea that he got it so soon; the way Ariel thought of it, she didn't wan't to walk the rest of the way to Cheydinhal, even if she was somewhat close to the town. As Marion stroked the horses' skin, she opened out in a friendly matter.

"Hey, I need a ride somewhere... Cheydinhal, to be correct. Can you take me there?"

He glanced at her. "Well... ok." he agreed, ordering his horse up from the water. "What's the business?"

"Nothing important, but I guess I'll explain to you along the way, that is... if you don't pester me about it like Oriana did."

"I promise... whatever it is, I won't."

* * *

A/N: Oh my... this looks like the most I've written in the story. I needed to anyway, it's a suggestion I deeply took into heart. More chapters lke this will be included soon. And yeah, I had to get back to Marion; no reason for it to be about three Dunmers if I keep braggin' bout my two women. Girls rule... that's just the truth to me LOL. Stay tuned for more! Reviews are appreciated! 


	4. Chapter Four: True Intentions

Man, thank god I have this chapter done. I had a fight with Oriana about 45 minutes ago, and she pulled out 3/4 of my hair. That's okay, I'm not thinking' about it.

_Oriana: Don't run! You know you stole my man! punches me in the nose_

_What the heck are you talking about, ya loony..._

On with the story! cries like a bitch

Disclaimer: I am fine with owning absolutely nothing. I got my three buds (well... two) and that's all that matters.

* * *

The both were now in Cheydinhal, after a couple of hours on horseback, and Ariel enlighten with thankfulness. It was around the afternoon time, and during the ride they had been in conversation over what led Ariel into waling her way over to the town. She revealed to Marion about the whole Indarys crisis, and that he wanted to meet her at the Thorn Lodge, a building where all of the factions' do-abouts take place. Never actually having any knowledge of its business, she wasn't sure where the place was located at, since there was no description in the note given to her. During the conversation, he mentioned once about her awkward behavior at the pond area, but she never gave an absolute answer. But Marion was oblivious; his attention was all on her intentions with Indarys.

"Let me get this straight," he figured. "You're here in Cheydinhal, and the reason- just to meet Farwil, or whomever his name is?"

"Well yeah..." Ariel agreed. "I mean, I didn't have to, but I did it anyway."

Marion was dumbfolded. "What about you friend; didn't she want to accompany you?"

"Oriana?" she presumed. "She said I could do it all by myself, or something along the lines of that." Thinking about her friends' light-hearted remarks, she sighed. "How clumsy one can be."

"Obviously, you are bored," he guessed. "And you have nothing else to do today, except chasing after men you don't want to take seriously Marion snickered. "You're going to have a lot of fun choking the life out of your victim."

Agitated, Ariel leaned her head over his right shoulder, speaking in a mental-weary tone. "I love you, but please-- shut up."

Marion laughed, and they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the way.

_**TESTMONIES**_

After a period of time, asking for directions, and shameful humiliations later, they arrived outside the Knights of the Thorn Lodge. It was, in fact, not that difficult to locate, so it didn't really take in much of the duo's time. It was a pretty decent building from the looks of it, with a fence built surrounding it and a neat decor. But Ariel wasn't fooled; she knew, by the time they would walk inside, that the real quest was just beginning. She sighed anxiously, jumpy about having to step inside and endure the harassment from the... gitwit waiting to... she didn't even want to imagine.

"Well, this is it," enlightened Marion, trying to make the best out of the situation. "There's no cowering around now."

Ariel broke out of her thoughtful trance, glancing at her brother.

"I'm not following you any further, if you want to know," he reminded.

She lowered her head down, feeling awfully confused that she was really here. It never occurred that Ariel would - in all of her days - find herself outside of somewhere she didn't want to be. And by her own choice, too. That's when she brought her face up laughing, suddenly finding the whole thing hilarious for once. Looking over at Marion, who was giving her a blank stare, she shook her head.

"This was uncalled for."

"Very uncalled for," he agreed nervously.

Ariel crossed her arms, doing her best to appear confident. "I'm wasting time, so I might as well go over and see what he wants. Thanks for the helpful ride; appreciate it."

She mounted off the horses' back, making her way over to the front of the lodge. Before leaving, Marion called after her.

"Don't worry about him," he assured her. "But if he gets on your last nerves, you know what to do."

Snickering, she called back after him. "That's too bad; I forgot to bring my bamboo stick."

He and his horse traveled away from the area, leaving Ariel alone in the misting fields, and to fiend for only herself. Waving good-bye, she continued to the front door. A feeling of resentment rushed through her spine, and even though her brother ensured the best, she still wished that letter never reached in the first place. _Why the hell did that Imperial bastard follow me? _she thought to herself, enraged. As she pounded carelessly on the wooden door, waiting for a response, Ariel gazed back, hoping Marion would turn around and rescue her.

_It just can't get any worse._

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

Finally, the door opened, and as Ariel faced toward it, her expression was startled.

There, with a beer in one hand, stood an Imperial man. The same one whom she had bumped into yesterday.

She tried to make a sound, but couldn't even muster up a 'hello' or 'excuse me'. Obvious to the situation, the Imperial looked rather awkwardly at the surprised Dunmer. He recognized her dark green skin, her blood red eyes and auburn colored, natural length hair sparking a difference in the air. Abruptly, he was the first to speak. "Farwil's been pacing for you to come."

Ariel gave him a blank, cold stare, and spoke back in an unenthusiastic tone. "I would be so glad."

"Well, you should be. I didn't go all the way to give you that silly note for nothing."

"And I didn't want to be insulted by an ass, but I am."

"So are you coming in or not? We have things to do, too, you know."

Getting frustrated, Ariel didn't adhere of his inpatient attitude, while the Imperial didn't adhere to her dominance. But, he admired it all the same, and decided it would be better to drop the attitude. If things were to be over and done with, she hopefully needed to meet his friend. That was only _if_... she meet his friend. Suddenly, Ariel turned and started to walk away, caring less about who was inside, but was immediately stopped in her tracks as the man quickly called after her.

"My name is Bremman."

And in spite of herself, she was intrigued by his introduction.

"I'm Ariel Evelyndus." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "And I wish someone could be a little more polite every once in a while. No respect; that frightens me."

Bremman shrugged. "Can we make that come true?"

Stepping inside the lodge, Ariel felt a sudden relief. It had a rather quiet atmosphere, with no noise or disruptions like she thought it would be. And everything was neatly groomed; the living room and whole first floor cleaned up, with not a track of crud in sight. But even as the lodge looked pleasing to her eyes, it didn't take but a second for her to realize that she'd have to confront her despised one, sooner or later.

"He's in the basement," informed Bremman, coming up besides her. "We have a stock load of wine, so you know–"

"Basement?" Ariel broke him off, vocals becoming serious. "In the _basement_? With _wine_?!"

Glancing at his Dunmer guest, he noticed her shocked expression, trying to better explain everything. "It's not what you think is going to happen, so relax. I, myself, think about that kind of stuff if Farwil ever had any female company." Bremman snickered at the thought of it. "Note when I said 'if' he had any."

Ariel calmed down. "So," she grinned mischievously. "We can honestly say that he's a hopeless romantic?"

"My point exactly."

"Wonderful. Um... don't tell him I said that."

"You have my word, young woman."

_**TESTIMONIES**_

The sunlight was glowing yellow with delightfulness , as a happy breeze whispered in the trees, creating the scene of the day. All was calm in Cyrodil, with no illusion of evil in sight.

Marion was heading back to Imperial City, traveling alone on horseback. Still being daylight time, every thing was unusually quiet. It couldn't have been more strange, but it didn't worry him too much. Taking the same route from which they arrived from, he knew it would be long until he came back. He thought about his sister's confrontation with her secret admirer, and laughed to himself as he wondered if Ariel had beaten Farwil to death any time soon.

Along the way, Marion instructed his horse to stop as he heard strange sounds hollowing through the air. He was suspicious at first, peering out around his surroundings to find the person - or thing - responsible. But to no avail, he found nothing.

"Never mind," he mumbled as they trotted away.

He didn't turn back around...

If he had, he would have noticed the shadowy figure emerging from out of nowhere, hovering quickly into the grassy terrain before disappearing.

_**TESTIMONIES **_

Bremman opened the door with a key, leading to the lodges' basement.

Following him from behind, Ariel felt a string of regret chilling down her spine. She would finally meet the count's son, face to face, unknown of what his reaction to her would be. The possibilities seemed endless, especially if they were down here, surrounded with a large supply of wine.

Finally, the both of them were in the basement. Bremman opened his mouth to speak, but unexpectedly, Ariel beat him to it before he could get a word out. "Okay everyone, you've got me," she surrendered loudly. "I'm down here, I've took time out of my busy schedule to get here, so what in Oblivion do you want? This isn't funny to me as it is to any of you. Let me guess, is it a bet or something? The first one to convince a foolish girl and follow her down to Farwil's place for absolutely nothing, gets fifty gold?"

She didn't care that everyone was sitting around, staring at her indignantly and stopping their drinks of wine. But there was one figure, snickering but doing it loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Ariel, hearing the laughter, looked around to find the potential outcast. Then she gasped.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Well you should. I'm staring to add more to the story than just a single, typical day of their lives at hand. There's more to it than just that, like a surprise plot or something. I also changed the last names for Ariel and Marion. Just couldn't go with Winchest, it's so common and so... unelvish like. Seeya next update, that's if Oriana doesn't mess it up.

Oriana: Not even in your dreams...


End file.
